Callin'
"Callin'" - второй сингловый альбом A.C.E. Он был выпущен 18 октября 2017 года. Список треков #"Callin'" - 3:30 #"Callin' (Inst.)" - 3:30 Текст Донхун, Вау, Джун, Джейсон, Чан Корейский = Ooh 그 누군가가 날 찾고 있는 것 같아 자꾸 만 어디선가 애타는 소리들이 들려와 좀 이상해 몸이 두근대 지금껏 느껴보지 못했던 설레임인걸까 왜 갑자기 맘이 아픈데 매 순간 불안과 공포감에 휩싸였던 나 이제 open your eyes 더 숨지는 마 지금까지 잘 참았잖아 그동안 움츠렸던 날개를 활짝 펴고 온 세상을 밝게 비춰 변치 않는 믿음이 될게 (baby) Woo 어디서든 call my name 내가 너를 느낄 수 있게 (baby) 모든 걸 다 이겨 낼 수 있게 (날 불러줘) 내가 지켜줄게 지켜줄게 누가 뭐래도 지금 이 순간 내 안에 존잰 꿈을 꾸고 있어 언제 어디서든 callin’ 너에게 답할게 callin’ 언제 어디서든 callin’ Ooh 나 어느샌가 감정이 메말랐나 봐 눈물 도 잊었나 봐 심장이 파랗게 물들어가 왜지 혼란스럽게 안쓰럽게 보던 시선이 조금씩 점점 바뀌었어 나도 모르게 변했던 모습을 인식 못 해 거울에 비친 모습을 본 뒤에 나라는 존잴 알았어 이제 open your eyes 더 숨지는 마 지금까지 잘 참았잖아 그동안 움츠렸던 날개를 활짝 펴고 온 세상을 밝게 비춰 변치 않는 믿음이 될게 (baby) Woo 어디서든 call my name 내가 너를 느낄 수 있게 (baby) 모든 걸 다 이겨 낼 수 있게 (날 불러줘) 내가 지켜줄게 지켜줄게 누가 뭐래도 지금 이 순간 내 안에 존잰 꿈을 꾸고 있어 언제 어디서든 callin’ 너에게 답할게 callin’ baby 조그만 힘이 라도 네게 줄 수 있다면 Yo callin’ 나 절대 물러설 일 없으니 나를 믿어줘 두 번 다시 되돌릴 필요는 없으니 앞으로 내 손을 잡은 채 저위로 너와 나 둘이서 이대로 하나뿐인 믿음이 될게 (baby) Woo 어디서든 call my name 내가 너를 느낄 수 있게 (baby) 모든 걸 다 이겨 낼 수 있게 (날 불러줘) 내가 지켜줄게 지켜줄게 누가 뭐래도 지금 이 순간 내 안에 존잰 꿈을 꾸고 있어 언제 어디서든 callin’ 너에게 답할게 callin’ 언제 어디서든 callin’ |-|Романизация= Ooh geu nugungaga Nal chatgo itneun geot gata Jakku man eodiseonga Aetaneun sorideuri deullyeowa Jom isanghae momi dugeundae Jigeumkkeot neukkyeoboji mothaetteon seolleimingeolkka Wae gapjagi mami apeunde Mae sungan burangwa gongpogame hwipssayeotteon na Ije open your eyes deo sumjineun ma Jigeumkkaji jal chamatjana Geudongan umcheuryeotteon nalgaereul hwaljjak pyeogo On sesangeul bakge bichwo Byeonchi anneun mideumi doelge (baby) Woo eodiseodeun call my name Naega neoreul neukkil su itge (baby) Modeun geol da igyeo nael su itge (nal bulleojwo) Naega jikyeojulge jikyeojulge Nuga mworaedo Jigeum i sungan nae ane jonjaen Kkumeul kkugo isseo Eonje eodiseodeun callin’ Neoege daphalge callin’ Eonje eodiseodeun callin’ Ooh na eoneusaenga Gamjeongi memallatna bwa Nunmul do ijeotna bwa Shimjangi parake muldeureoga Waeji hollanseureobge ansseureobge bodeon Shiseoni jogeumsshik jeomjeom bakkwieosseo nado moreuge Byeonhaetteon moseubeul inshik mot hae geoure Bichin moseubeul bon dwie naraneun jonjael arasseo Ije open your eyes deo sumjineun ma Jigeumkkaji jal chamatjana Geudongan umcheuryeotteon nalgaereul hwaljjak pyeogo On sesangeul bakge bichwo Byeonchi anneun mideumi doelge (baby) Woo eodiseodeun call my name Naega neoreul neukkil su itge (baby) Modeun geol da igyeo nael su itge (nal bulleojwo) Naega jikyeojulge jikyeojulge Nuga mworaedo Jigeum i sungan nae ane jonjaen Kkumeul kkugo isseo Eonje eodiseodeun callin’ Neoege daphalge callin’ baby Jogeuman himi rado nege jul su ittamyeon Yo callin’ na jeoldae mulleoseol il Eopseuni nareul mideojwo Du beon dashi doedollil Piryoneun eopseuni apeuro Nae soneul jabeun chae jeowiro Neowa na duriseo idaero Hanappunin mideumi doelge (baby) Woo eodiseodeun call my name Naega neoreul neukkil su itge (baby) Modeun geol da igyeo nael su itge (nal bulleojwo) Naega jikyeojulge jikyeojulge Nuga mworaedo Jigeum i sungan nae ane jonjaen Kkumeul kkugo isseo Eonje eodiseodeun callin’ Neoege daphalge callin’ Eonje eodiseodeun callin’ |-|Английский= Feels like someone Is looking for me I keep hearing a desperate voice From somewhere Strangely, my body keeps pounding Is this a heart fluttering feeling that I’ve never felt before? Why does my heart ache all of a sudden? Every moment, I was wrapped up with anxiety and fear Now open your eyes, don’t hide anymore You came this far So spread your wings now And shine brightly on the world I’ll be your unchanging trust (baby) Woo wherever you are, call my name So I can feel you (baby) So I can win over all of this (call me) I’ll protect you, I’ll protect you No matter what anyone says Right now, in me There is a dream Whenever, wherever, callin’ I’ll answer you, callin’ Whenever, wherever, callin’ My emotions Had dried up I forgot I even had tears My heart was colored blue Why is this happening? My confused and sad views And slowly changing, without knowing I didn’t realize that I was changing But I saw my reflection in the mirror and realized it was me Now open your eyes, don’t hide anymore You came this far So spread your wings now And shine brightly on the world I’ll be your unchanging trust (baby) Woo wherever you are, call my name So I can feel you (baby) So I can win over all of this (call me) I’ll protect you, I’ll protect you No matter what anyone says Right now, in me There is a dream Whenever, wherever, callin’ I’ll answer you, callin’ baby If only I could be at least a little strength to you Yo callin’ I’ll never step back so trust me There’s no need To turn things back So hold my hand and we’ll go up high Just like this I’ll be your only trust (baby) Woo wherever you are, call my name So I can feel you (baby) So I can win over all of this (call me) I’ll protect you, I’ll protect you No matter what anyone says Right now, in me There is a dream Whenever, wherever, callin’ I’ll answer you, callin’ Whenever, wherever, callin’ Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Танцевальная версия ** Тизер ** Индивидуальные тизеры: Джун / Донхун / Вау / Джейсон / Чан ** Съемки клипа * Танцевальная репетиция * Фотосессия к синглу en:Callin' Категория:Синглы Категория:Сингловые альбомы Категория:A.C.E Категория:Релизы 2017 г. Категория:Синглы 2017 г.